


Sex, Pies, and Idiot Scrapes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [173]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed’s a fun drunk. He’ll answer anything. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa might approve, or might not. Anyway, I just have fun, I don’t make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Pies, and Idiot Scrapes

Alphonse wondered just why he hadn't ever gotten Edward drunk before. His brother completely mellowed out with enough alcohol in him. Still sly, still easily angered, but there was something calm about him once there was enough booze in his system. Edward didn't blow up at everything he thought was a slight. He _smiled_.

So Alphonse decided to try a question. "So...just how great is sex with Winry?" 

Edward didn't flinch or blush or even scream. "Unbelievable." He smiled, that broad, cocky smile that told even more than his comment. "She made me pie once, spread it all over her body." Edward giggled. "All over. I ate it off her." He licked his lips in remembrance. 

Maybe that was more than Alphonse wanted to know, but Edward looked so damned pleased with himself. "I hope she liked that."

"Mm." Edward took another drink of his whiskey. "We were so sticky afterward, we had to soak in the tub with the bedding to get free. Tore some skin off, too." He still grinned. "Best scrape I ever got into."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Marlex: _any, any, Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes_


End file.
